Digicuentos para antes de dormir
by CherryMurder
Summary: Todo niño alguna vez necesito un cuento, y los retoños de los elegidos no son la excepción,¿comó hacen los elegidos para que sus pequeños vallan a dormir?


_**DIGICUENTOS PARA ANTES DE DORMIR.**_

_**SUMARY: Todo niño ha necesitado alguna vez un cuento y los retoños de los niños elegidos no son la excepción, ¿Cómo podrán los elegidos hacer dormir a sus hijos?**_

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, los cuentos originales de los que se basan las historian tampoco son míos, solo los uso de referencia.**

**Los diálogos están en letra normal por así decir, la historia es toda en cursiva y la intervención en dado caso de los niños los diálogos será sin cursivas.**

Capitulo 1: Caperucita Rosa.

En la casa Ishida, dos pequeños se encontraban inquietos que para la intranquilidad del padre, no sabía cómo ponerlos a dormir, el solo recordar las palabras de su amada esposa lo ponían tenso.

– Cuéntales un cuento, y con eso se quedaran dormidos mi amor– esas fueron las palabras de Mimi, antes de salir de la casa para subir al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, como odiaba él los viajes de su esposa, pero bueno se ponía en la posición de ella cuanto el tenía que ir en sus misiones espaciales, pasaba más tiempo ella sola con los niños, que el que el pasaría ese fin de semana.

Miro con atención dos cabezas que apenas y sobresalían del mueble de la sala, el cual estaba enfrente del enorme televisor, y le llamo la atención una cabellera castaña ligeramente ondulada, le recordó a Mimi, su hijo es la viva imagen de ella solo que en hombre con gran parte del carácter dulce de ella con una pisca de su carácter propio. Luego estaba la pequeña cabellera rubia recargada en el pequeño, su hija si bien ahorita tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, casi como él lo tenía en la secundaria, seria la viva imagen de T.K. cuando era pequeño, por un momento pensó en llamar a su hermano él le ayudaría.

El rubio marco el número de su hermano, en la casa de los Takaishi, otra castaña se encontraba dando de cenar a los tres hombres de la casa sus mellizos y su esposo, hasta que el teléfono perturbo el momento.

–Moshi,moshi Kari al habla–contesto cordialmente.

– Kari soy yo Matt – respondió el rubio que llamaba desesperado– ¿se encuentra mi hermano?

Por el tono en que su cuñado le pregunto por su esposo la preocupo–Si esta Matt, esta cenando con los niños – miro hacia la mesa donde los pequeño comían a gusto y su esposo le hacía señas gesticulares para preguntar qué pasaba – es Matt, suena muy preocupado– añadió la castaña.

– Le habrá pasado algo a los niños– menciono T.K., uno de los motivos por los que llamaría su hermano eran: uno, que uno de los niños estuviera muy grave o dos, que Mimi no estuviera en la casa.

– Espero y no, toma– le entrego el teléfono que tenía en las manos –yo iré con los niños, tu pregúntale que está pasando, me preocupan mis sobrinos–

– Matt sigues ahí, soy yo hermano– hablo Takeru finalmente.

–Al fin Takeru te necesito estoy al borde de la desesperación– hablo consternado el mayor de los hermanos, y el menor pensó lo peor, creía que uno de sus sobrinos estaba grave.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La paso algo a los niños?– pregunto dispuesto a salir rumbo a la casa de su hermano.

–No no, los niños están bien, pero ya va siendo su hora de dormir y no sé qué hacer – siguió hablando con desesperación.

El rubio menor al oír eso se tranquilizo y molesto al mismo tiempo, solo por eso le llamaba su hermano mayo, era más probable que Mimi hablara para ver cómo estaban o les cayeran por sorpresa a la casa, siendo que la castaña y los dos pequeños los adoraban –Por kami Yamato Ishida tan mal padre eres que no sabes que hacer para que tus hijos vallan a dormir– dijo molesto –no entiendo a veces como es que te casaste con mi hermanita–

–No es el momento de sermones enano, necesito que me des un consejo–le reprendió, ser sermonado por su hermanito menor era un terrible golpe para su ego personal, y si él había terminado casado con ella por amor.

–Está bien, te ayudare–le dijo T.K. –mira mi hermanita me platico que los dos pequeños tienen una rutina antes de ir a la cama–

–Rutina, ¿a ver que hacen?–pregunto asombrado.

–Bueno primero que nada ¿ya han cenado los niños?–pregunto a su hermano mayor como si el padre fuera él.

–No, ahorita mismo les preguntare, no cuelgues– dicho esto último Yamato fue a ver a sus dos hijos medio adormilados que se encontraban viendo la televisión, una de las tantas películas que él y Mimi les han comprado–Niños, ¿Qué quieren de cenar?–les pregunto.

–Ahhh–bostezo su hijo mayor quien sin mover a su hermanita le respondió–solo danos cereal con leche, mamá nos dijo que no pidiéramos nada elaborado, ya que no tiene mucho que regresaste de tu última misión–esto último le sonó a algo que él hubiera dicho cuando estuvo por primera vez en el digimundo.

–Muy entonces eso les daré, ¿no quieren una de mis famosas malteadas?–les pregunto.

–Está bien, si insistes papá–le respondió su hijo, mientras la pequeña que seguía recostada en su hermano no despegaba su casada vista de la película–Tane–llamo el pequeño a su digimon.

–Buscas a Tanemon–menciono su padre.

–Sí, tiene rato que no lo veo, ni a él ni a Tsudomon–respondió el pequeño con voz preocupada.

–Tranquilo en alguna parte de la casa han de estar–al terminar esa frase poso suavemente su mano en la cabeza del pequeño que continuo viendo la película con su hermana.

–Papá–lo llamo y el rubio rápidamente respondió al llamado–Si, ¿qué paso? –le pregunto.

–Que sean de chocolate, por favor–le pidió amablemente.

–Tranquilo así será–le contesto, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió a tomar el teléfono–T.K. sigues aquí–

–Si–respondo de mala gana.

–Muy bien, ya les estoy preparando la cena y ¿ahora qué sigue?–cuestiono a su hermano.

–Bueno después de la cena, deben de tomar un baño y de ahí a la cama–menciono cuidadosamente los pasos.

–Eso es todo, valla es más fácil de lo que pensé–dijo ya mas tranquilo.

–Sí, pero una vez en la cama les debes de contar un cuento –advirtió T.K.

–Un cuento, que me crees Mimi–dijo con sarcasmo.

–Matt; solo así se duermen** tus** **hijos**– enfatizando el tus hijos–y cuando tú no estás ellos duermen con Mimi en su recamara de ustedes–

–Eso explica el porqué luego hay peluches en nuestra habitación–recordando que el día anterior al tomar una siesta se durmió sobre el peluche de su hija.

–Me imagino que ahorita que Mimi no está ellos querrán dormir contigo–le dijo su hermano menor.

–Creo que tienes razón, sabes me he perdido muchos momentos de sus vidas–suspiro–momentos que Mimi y ustedes han vivido con ellos–

–Hermano no es tu culpa–tratando de animar a su hermano.

–Tienes razón y muchas gracias T.K, dile buenas noches a los enanos y a Kari de mi parte–se despidió de su hermanito.

–Buenas noches hermano, y despídeme a mis pequeños–se despidió de él.

–Así será– finalizo Yamato, quien con ayuda de Gabumon les dio de cenar a sus dos hijos.

Matt observaba sus dos hijos comer su cereal con leche y tomar las malteadas que les había preparado, su hijo mayor de ya 6 años era como ver a Mimi de pequeña solo que en varón, los dos tenían los mismos ojos color miel, el cabello y esa risueña mirada, pero Micheal tenía un poco de el mismo, e ocasiones era un poco serio como él y protegía a Natsuko como él lo hacía con T.K., mientras que su pequeña princesa, tenía su cabellera rubia y los ojos azules, pero era más Mimi que otra cosa, diría Tai –Que bueno que tus hijos sacaron mas rasgos de la madre que de ti, qué bueno que no tenemos otro Matt entre nosotros– rio con el comentario de Tai el cual veces solía recordar.

–Papi ¿de qué te ríes?–pregunto Natsuko.

–De nada princesa–le respondió mientras sonreía ante la pequeña que no se despegaba del popote de su malteada.

–Natsuko, tienes que terminarte el cereal antes de acabarte la malteada– le recordó su hermano, Yamato al escuchar eso recordó perfectamente cuando el tenia la edad de su hijo y cuidaba a T.K., sino fuera porque Mike tenía los ojos y el cabello de Mimi y Natsuko era mujer podría jurar que se vería a T.K. y a él de pequeños; ya que sus hijos tenían la misma diferencia de edad que él y su hermano menor.

–Ya se Mikey, ya casi termino– la pequeña dio los últimos sorbos al tazón de cereal dejándose un bigote de leche, Yamato ya lo iba limpiar cuando su hijo se le adelanto y con parte de la sudadera naranja que estaba usando limpio el bigote de leche de la pequeña.

–Ya termine, gracias por la comida–dijo alegre la pequeña.

–Gracias por la comida–agradeció el pequeño–Nat, es hora de tomar tu baño–

El baño, Yamato cayó en la realidad que seguía ese paso para acostar a los pequeños.

–Papá, Nat aun es pequeña y Mama la baña–dijo el niño.

–Mike, yo también te puedo bañar–dijo su padre.

–No, gracias yo puedo solo papá–le contesto algo ruborizado el niño.

–Está bien, Mike cualquier cosa avísame–le menciono a su hijo.

–Si papá–le contesto con una sonrisa.

–Muy bien princesa, es hora de tu baño–dijo alegre mientras cargaba ala pequeña.

–Está bien papi–respondió la pequeña sin dar pelea.

Yamato llevo a su hija al cuarto del baño donde la tina ya preparada por Gabumon tenía una temperatura aceptable para bañar a la pequeña, rápidamente la baño y en lo que lo hacía pensó en su hijo y su preocupación por su digimon.

–Oye Gabumon–llamo a su digimon.

– ¿Qué ocurre Matt?–pregunto el digimon.

–No sabes nada de Tanemon y Tsudomon–pregunto el mayor.

–No, a decir verdad no los he visto en todo el día, me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán?–menciono el digimon consternada–la última vez que los vi fue ayer en la noche–

–Papi, papi–lo llamo su pequeña, a la cual le estaba poniendo su pijama.

–Si princesa, ¿qué ocurre?–pregunto.

–Papi, yo sé donde están Tany y Tsudi–dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿En dónde?–preguntaron al unisonó Yamato y Gabumon.

–Están en mi cuarto durmiendo–respondió la niña.

–En tu cuarto, pero ¿por qué?– aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

–Antes de que regresaras Mikey se quedo toda la noche despierto a esperarte así que Tany estuvo con él, y le pedí a Sudi que los acompañara también–continuo diciendo la niña.

–Entonces tu siempre supiste donde estaban los dos–dicho esto la pequeña sintió–debiste decirle a tu hermano, el está muy preocupado por su digimon–

–Lo siento papá, es que estaban muy cansados; así que los deje dormir–dijo la niña mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Se que tus intenciones no eran malas, pero sabes muy bien que Mike se preocupa mucho por Tanemon–le recordó su padre.

–Lo sé papi no se repetirá–prometió la niña.

–Lo sé cariño–le contesto mientras la abrazaba; en ese mismo instante una cabeza castaña se asomo por la puerta–¿puedo pasar?–pidió permiso el pequeño.

–Por su puesto–al escuchar las palabras de su padre el pequeño entre ya vestido con su pijama verde, quien rápidamente se incorporo en la gran cama de la habitación de sus padres, donde él y su hermana acostumbran dormir con su madre cuando su papá no está en casa–¿listos para dormir?–les pregunto.

–Si–respondieron los dos.

–Pero primero cuéntanos un cuento papi–pidió la pequeña.

–Un cuento–recordó aterrado.

–Sí, mamá siempre nos cuenta uno antes de dormir–dijo el pequeño–pero si quieres, yo le cuento uno a Nat–

–Tranquilo, ¿Qué cuento quieren?–les pregunto.

–Ya hemos leído todos los de la colección–le menciono su hijo de forma seria.

–Sí, mami nos ha estado inventando varios– dijo la pequeña quien abrazaba un peluche con forma de Togemon.

–Entonces les inventare uno–el rubio pensó por un momento y fijo su vista en el nombre de un cuento que tenia Mimi en su buro ¨Caperucita Roja¨ instantáneamente la inspiración llego a su cabeza–ya se les contare el cuento de ¨Caperucita Rosa¨–

–Papá querrás decir Caperucita roja– corrigió su hijo.

–No, este cuento es parecido pero aquí no hay un lobo feroz sino un malvado–antes de continuar fijo su vista en Gabumon y pensó en la digivoluvion ultra de este mismo–Garurumon– al oír eso Gabumon se sorprendió y aturdió.

–Ahhh–fue lo único que se escucho de su hijo.

–Cuéntanoslo papá–pidió la pequeña.

–Si papá cuéntanoslos–ahora le decía su hijo.

–Muy bien el cuento empieza así:

_Había una vez, en un lejano bosque del digimundo, vivía una pequeña de cabellos largos y castaños, con la gracia de una flor. Su nombre era Caperucita. Caperucita era una niña alegre amiga de todos los digimons del bosque los cuales la querían mucho y ella a ellos; _era querida por todo aquél que la conociera, pero sobre todo por su abuelita, y no quedaba nada que no le hubiera dado a la niña. Una vez le regaló una pequeña caperuza o gorrito de un color rojo, que le quedaba tan bien que ella nunca quería usar otra cosa, así que la empezaron a llamar Caperucita Rosa.

_Pero un día, la madre de caperucita le dijo que su abuelita se había enfermado, Caperucita asustada le pregunto a su mamá que harían –Mami ¿qué vamos a hacer?– su madre se sorprendió de la nobleza de su pequeña, la cual tenía un corazón tan puro como el oro mismo._

_La mamá de Caperucita, preparo entonces una canasta con provisiones._

–¿Qué clase de provisiones?¿y porque en el digimundo?–pregunto la pequeña Natsuko.

–Bueno ustedes dos querían una historia nueva ¿no?–dijo no muy convencido.

–Nat deja que papá termine el cuento–la regaño su hermano.

–Si hermano–respondió la pequeña.

–Muy bien donde me quede, ahh si..

_Las provisiones eran varias frutas, pan, queso y algo de leche y mermelada para la abuela, la madre de caperucita tomo la cesta y se la entrego a la pequeña, antes de que la niña emprendiera su viaje su madre le dio unas cuantas indicaciones – Cielo, esta canasta se la llevaras a tu abuelita__ que esta enfermita y débil y esto le ayudará__, sigue el camino y no te salgas de este. Tampoco quiero que hables con extraños, prométemelo corazón– Rogo la madre e Caperucita__–__Y cuando entres a su dormitorio no olvides decirle, "Buenos días", ah, y no andes curioseando por todo el aposento; entendido corazón__–_

–_Mami te lo prometo, solo iré a dejarle estas provisiones a mi abuelita y regresare– comento la niña._

–_Si se te hace de noche, quédate a dormir donde tu abuelita cariño–le recomendó su madre._

–_Está bien mami–la niña tomo la canasta y beso y abrazo a su madre, se colocó su capucha color rosada y salió de su casa rumbo a la de su madre._

_La niña comenzó a caminar por el camino el cual su destino final sería el de la casa de su abuela, la pequeña siguió caminado y comenzó a tardear una suave melodía que atrajo a todos los digimons del bosque amigos suyos._

_Los pequeños digimons caminaban a la par de la pequeña quien había comenzado a cantar de alegría, pues a pesar de estas angustiada por su abuelita está contenta ir a verla. La pequeña había caminado ya un poco cuando de repente se encontró con un malvado Garurumon._

_Caperucita Roja no sabía que esa criatura pudiera hacer algún daño, y no tuvo ningún temor hacia él. _

–_Buenos días, Caperucita Roja–dijo Garurumon._

–_Buenos días, amable Garurumon –respondió inocentemente._

– _¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Caperucita Rosa? – pregunto curioso e insistente Garurumon._

_- A casa de mi abuelita– le respondió la pequeña._

–_¿Y qué llevas en esa canasta? –volvió a preguntar curioso._

–_Unas cuantas provisiones, así mi pobre abuelita enferma va a tener algo bueno para fortalecerse –_

– _¿Y adonde vive tu abuelita, Caperucita Rosa?–siguió preguntando curioso._

_- Como a medio kilómetro más adentro en el bosque. Su casa está bajo tres grandes árboles morados, al lado de unos árboles de hojas naranjas con morado. Seguramente ya los habrás visto –contestó inocentemente Caperucita Rosa. _

_Garurumon se dijo en silencio a sí mismo: – ¡Qué criatura tan tierna! qué buen bocadito y será más sabroso que esa viejita. Así que debo actuar con delicadeza para obtener a ambas fácilmente–_

_Entonces acompañó a Caperucita Rosa un pequeño tramo del camino y luego le dijo –Mira Caperucita Rosa, que lindas digiflores se ven por allá, ¿por qué no vas y recoges algunas? Y yo creo también que no te has dado cuenta de lo dulce que cantan los Biyomons. Es que vas tan apurada en el camino como si fueras para la escuela, mientras que todo el bosque está lleno de maravillas–_

_Caperucita Rosa levantó sus ojos, y cuando vio los rayos del sol danzando aquí y allá entre los árboles, y vio las bellas digiflores y el canto de los Biyomons, pensó –Supongo que podría llevarle unas de estas digiflores a mi abuelita y que le encantarán. Además, aún es muy temprano y no habrá problema si me atraso un poquito, siempre llegaré a buena hora–_

_Y así, ella se salió del camino y se fue a cortar digiflores. Y cuando cortaba una, veía otra más bonita, y otra y otra, y sin darse cuenta se fue adentrando en el bosque. Mientras tanto Garurumon aprovechó el tiempo y corrió directo a la casa de la abuelita y tocó a la puerta._

–_¿Quién es? – preguntó la abuelita._

–_Caperucita Rosa– contestó Garurumon. _

–_Traigo unas provisiones abuelita–respondió el dgimon–ábreme, por favor –rogo._

–_Mueve la cerradura y abre tú– gritó la abuelita–estoy muy débil y no me puedo levantar–_

_El malvado digimon movió la cerradura, abrió la puerta, y sin decir una palabra más, se fue directo a la cama de la abuelita y de un bocado se la tragó. Y enseguida se puso ropa de ella, se colocó un gorro, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas._

_Mientras tanto, Caperucita Rosa se había quedado colectando flores, y cuando vio que tenía tantas que ya no podía llevar más, se acordó de su abuelita y se puso en camino hacia ella. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta, y al entrar a la casa, sintió tan extraño presentimiento que se dijo para sí misma _–_¡Oh Dios! que incómoda me siento hoy, y otras veces que me ha gustado tanto estar con abuelita_–_ Entonces gritó_–_¡Buenos días!_ –_ pero no hubo respuesta, así que fue al dormitorio y abrió las cortinas. Allí parecía estar la abuelita con su gorro cubriéndole toda la cara, y con una apariencia muy extraña_–_¡!Oh, abuelita!_ –_ dijo_–_qué orejas tan grandes que tienes–_

–_Son para oírte mejor, mi niña_–_ fue la respuesta. _

–_Pero abuelita, qué ojos tan grandes que tienes –dijo la pequeña._

–_Son para verte mejor, querida_–_ fue la respuesta._

–_Pero abuelita, qué brazos tan grandes que tienes_–_le dijo la pequeña._

–_Son para abrazarte mejor querida_–_fue la respuesta._

– _Y qué dientes tan grandes que tienes _–_dijo la pequeña con asombro._

–_Son para comerte mejor _–_y salto de la cama para empezar a perseguir a la pequeña que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas._

_Caperucita comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón y entre lo que corría se topo con un leñador que estaba por ahí, al cual le pidió ayuda._

–_Señor, señor, ¡por favor ayúdeme¡_ –_ dijo suplicante la pequeña._

–_¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿Por qué gritas de esta manera?_ –_ Dijo alarmado el leñador._

–_Garurumon_–_ atino a decir la niña, tomo algo de aire y dijo_–_ SE COMIO A MI ABUELITA_–

_Pero ¿Qué? Dijo sorprendido el hombre_

_Si es cierto no miento, y ahora me está persiguiendo dijo entre sollozos con sus ojitos vidriosos ¡se lo ruego ayúdenos por favor!_

_El leñador conmovido por la pequeña, decidió ayudarla, entonces los dos fueron a la casa de la abuelita, Garurumon que se había cansado había decidido tomar una siesta. Caperucita y el leñador encontraron al digimon completamente dormido. El leñador tomo su hacha y corto el estomago de Garurumon y la abuelita de Caperucita salió algo aturdida._

–_Gracias joven_–_ agradeció la abuelita. _

_Antes de terminar el leñador lleno de pierdas el estomago de Garurumon, el cual al despertar los quiso atacar pero no pudo porque comenzó a sentirse muy mal del estomago, a poso semi rápido desapareció en el bosque, escuchándose sus quejidos hasta perderse. El leñador se quedo un rato con Caperucita y la abuelita quien comió un poco de lo que le trajo Caperucita Roja y se reanimó. Pero Caperucita Rosa solamente pensó_–_Mientras viva, nunca me retiraré del sendero para internarme en el bosque, cosa que mi madre me había ya prohibido hacer_– la noche cayo y ella se quedo a dormir en agradecimiento le dieron de cenar al amable leñador.

–Y colorin colorado este cuento a terminado–dijo alegre Yamato mientras veía a su hija bien dormida y a su hijo tan adormilado que no podría mantenerse más tiempo despierto.

–Papá–lo llamo su hijo.

–Sí, ¿qué ocurre campeón?–pregunto al pequeño.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Garurumon?–pregunto el niño muy adormilado.

–Bueno digamos que no tuvo un final muy feliz campeón–le respondió a su hijo.

–Ahhh– se escucho el último bostezo del niño, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Yamato abrazaba sus dos retoños con amor, los dos completamente dormidos, hasta que la voz de su digimon lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué el malo fue un Garurumon?–pregunto tímidamente el digimon.

–Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, perdón Gabumon–pidió disculpas al aludido.

–Tranquilo te entiendo, estos dos sin tremendos–dijo el digimon–por cierto ya encontré a sus compañeros–

–Perfecto Gabumon, ve a dormir nosotros también lo necesitamos–dicho esto, el digimon salió de la habitación que se encontraba oscuras y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban los digimons de los dos niños.

Mientras Gabumon iba la habitación se percato de unas voces que él conocía a la perfección.

–Shh Palmon no hagas ruido, ya han de estar dormidos–decía Mimi susurrando.

–Está bien, tranquila–le respondió su digimon.

Hasta que se percataron de que Gabumon las estaba viendo.

–Gabumon–dijeron al unisonó las dos.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?–pregunto.

–El vuelo se cancelo, así que el viaje se retrasara–contesto Palmon.

–Así que regresamos a dormir a la casa– complemento Mimi.

–Bueno, los tres están en tu habitación Mimi, los niños ya se durmieron y Matt no lo se–les dijo.

–Muy bien Palmon, vete a dormir tranquila y buenas noches para los dos– les dijo la castaña y los dos digimons se fueron a dormir, ella dejo su equipaje en la sala y se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontró con una adorable escena, sus dos bebes durmiendo abrazados por su padre; rápidamente saco su cámara de su bolsa y les tomo una foto, cerro la habitación y decidió dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes total mañana seria otro día y los sorprendería entonces con un gran desayuno.

**Bueno espero les guste, ya sé que debería actualizar mis otras historias y en eso estoy, pero no sé porque todo esto surgió y me puse a escribirlo antes de olvidarlo, se aceptan sugerencias para los próximos cuentos contados por los elegidos.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**X0x0x0**


End file.
